


Thesis the Hottest!

by COOL1nate



Category: Furry (Fandom), Tik Tok - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COOL1nate/pseuds/COOL1nate
Summary: Just Thesis!





	Thesis the Hottest!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThesisTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ThesisTheFox).



> Just Thesis!

Thesis walks into his bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. He looks into his mirror, his rock hard abs on display. He smirks at the sexy looking creature.

"OwO you so hot," He says as he places his hand on the mirror, trying to touch the handsome creature. He moves closer to the mirror until his nuzzle is touching his mirrored self. He moves closer still until his abs are touching the mirror.

"I want to give you something," he whispers as he grabs a tub of butter from a nearby counter. He then takes his hand and scoops out a big glob of butter. He then starts smearing the butter over his abs. When he feels like he's smeared a good amount on, he rubs his body against the mirror. After a while, he removes his body from the mirror, revealing smeared butter everywhere. Thesis then starts licking the butter off of the mirror.

"I love the taste of your butter role abs," Thesis says with a wink. "However, I think another part of your body would taste even better with butter on it." Thesis then grabs his boxers and removes them revealing his huge erec- 

**[We're sorry, but due to mature reasons, the remainder of this fanfiction could not be finished. Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a great day.]**

**Author's Note:**

> Just Thesis!


End file.
